This invention relates to a material pleater and more particularly to such a device which shall be adapted to form pleats in draperies and the like formed of suitable material, such as cloth, plastic, paper and the like.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, the formation of pleats, such as drapery pleats, required a considerable amount of time and effort due to the fact that it is very difficult to form the pleats uniformly by hand and then secure the pleats in place. This is especially true in view of the fact that the sections of material forming the individual pleats are easily moved relative to each other whereby the pleats are not of a uniform width throughout the entire length thereof. Also, difficulties have been encountered in securing the pleats in place due to the fact that it is very difficult to detachably connect the pleats to each other after they are formed by hand due to the fact that there is often slippage between the adjacent sections of material as the pleats are attached to each other.